kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wacky Races (2017 TV Series)
Wacky Races is an animated program from Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. It is a reboot of the original 1968 series, Wacky Races. Like the original, the drivers race through different places around the world. This series also focuses on their lives out the races. Sometimes they do not compete, or are reimagined in different historical times. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Characters Racers * Dick Dastardly and Muttley (voiced by Peter Woodward and Frank Welker) * [[Penelope Pitstop|'Penelope Pitstop']] (voiced by Nicole Parker) * [[Peter Perfect|'Peter Perfect']] (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Tiny and Bella - The Gruesome Twosome (voiced by Jim Cummings and Tom Kenny) * [[I.Q. Ickly|'I.Q. Ickly']] (voiced by Jill Talley) * Pandora Pitstop (voiced by Nicole Parker) * Captain Dash, Polly, Bugsy, Bluebeard and Davey Bones - The PDQ Crew (voiced by Billy West, Tom Kenny, Diedrich Bader, Christopher Judge and Eric Bauza) Non-Racers * [[Brick Crashman|'Brick Crashman']] (voiced by Christopher Judge) * Narrator (voiced by Gregg Berger) * [[P.T. Barnstorm|'P.T. Barnstorm']] (voiced by Jill Talley) * [[Zilly|'Zilly']] (voiced by David Cowgill) (Season 2) * [[Klunk|'Klunk']] (voiced by Jeff Bergman) (Season 2) Supporting * Bone Daddy (voiced by Peter Woodward) * Dragon (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * C.A.R. (voiced by Nicole Parker) * Mrs. Ickly (voiced by Cristina Vee) * Santa Claus (voiced by Christopher Judge) * Mrs. Claus (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Ludvig (voiced by Peter Woodward) * Grazaginort (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Phlem (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Muttbot (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Duchess (voiced by Jill Talley) * Mary (voiced by Fryda Wolff) Cartoon Guests/Cameos * Huckleberry Hound (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Snagglepuss (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Space Ghost (voiced by Michael Berger) * Hong Kong Phooey (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Quick Draw McGraw (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Pinky (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Finky (voiced by Patrick Faley) * Stinky (voiced by Michael Bell) * Dinky (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Dick Dastardly (a.k.a. Pop) (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Maw Rugg (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Paw Rugg (voiced by Brian Cummings) * Shag Rugg (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Floral Rugg (voiced by Tara Strong) * Winsome Witch (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Lucky the Cat (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Hooded Claw (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Mr. Jinks (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Yankee Doodle Pigeon (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Magilla Gorilla (voiced by Khary Pryton) * Jabberjaw (voiced by Frank Welker) Guest Stars * Gazpacho (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Italian Old Lady (voiced by Nicole Parker) * Swampy Joe (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Giant Alien (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Old Lady (voiced by Mindy Sterling) * Emperor Dinkus (voiced by Bob Bledsoe) * Sheriff Longarm D. Law (voiced by Neil Kaplan) * Officer Giblet (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Paul Perfect (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Bernard (voiced by Christopher Judge) * Mother Tyrannosaurus Rex (voiced by Jill Talley) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Guru Who (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Maurice (voiced by Jill Talley) * Desdemona (voiced by Mindy Sterling) * Sunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Nurse (voiced by Mindy Sterling) * Brick's Mother (voiced by Christopher Judge) * Delilah Dastardly (voiced by Peter Woodward) * Petunia Pitstop (voiced by Nicole Parker) * Philomena Perfect (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Kitty Bitty (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Master (voiced by Billy West) * Robo-Ninja Cats (all voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) * Golden Paw (voiced by Bob Bledsoe) * C.A.T.S (voiced by Bob Bledsoe) * Mayor (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Patty OPatty (voiced by Jason Spisak) * Periwinkle (voiced by Greg Cipes) * Sandy (1) (voiced by Peter Woodward) * D-Memory (voiced by Billy West) * D-Intellect (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Omar (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Genie (voiced by Jim Meskimen) * Censor (voiced by Jill Talley) * Hydra (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Athena (voiced by Jill Talley) * Minotaur (voiced by Mary Jo Catlett) * Sandy (2) (voiced by Jack McBrayer) * Director (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Humpty Dumpty (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * The Big Bad Wolf (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Red Elf (voiced by Billy West) * Queen Victoria (voiced by Jill Talley) * Lord Seaguy (voiced by Christopher Judge) * King Tridonious Rex (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Pinocchio (voiced by Scott Menville) * Tom (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Celt McBriton (voiced by Peter Woodward) * Mr. Rashad (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * [[Rani|'Rani']] (voiced by Cristina Vee) * [[Ms. Pasheeri|'Ms. Pasheeri']] (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Aarav (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) * Rat (1) (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Gorilla Leader (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Guardian (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Bud (voiced by Fred Tatascoire) * Jay (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Oregonian 1 (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Oregonian 2 (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Oregoninan 3 (voiced by Kyle Herbert) * Rat (2) (voiced by Tom Kenny) * D-Sanity (voiced by Peter Woodward) * Dr. Jekyll (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Editor (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Porthos (voiced by Christopher Judge) * Merlin (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Robin Hood (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Great Maker (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Mad Hatter (voiced by Corey Burton) * Uber-Nerd (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Mayor Manners (voiced by Jill Talley) * Seal-Trocity (voiced by Frank Welker) * Emperor Penguin (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Evil Penguins (all voiced by Douglas Rand) * Elf-Abomination (vocal effects by Jim Cummings) * Baby Seal Leader (voiced by Frank Welker) * Evil Seals (all voiced by Frank Welker) * Tourist (voiced by Billy West) * Studio Exec (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Director * Producer (2) * Very Young Director (voiced by Scott Menville) * Eugene (voiced by Billy West)